Star Wars Jedi Samurai
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Au. Star wars and Ranma 12 crossover. Chapter Three is out, The Battle starts and Ranma's past is about to catch up with him. Stay turned for Ep 2 Soon. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Jedi Samurai

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ nor do I own Star wars.

A/N: Well if your reading this then that means you like to know more. Well for one this is another Ranma and Star Wars cross overs but unlike most that just deals with Ranma ( saw one that had Kasumi as a Jedi Knight.) This one will deal with half of the Ranma cast as an elite group of Jedi knights known as the Jedi Samurai.

Also this is a complete rewrite of Ep., one two and three. And then some But it will stop just before A New hope, sorry haven't thought of rewriting the first three Star wars movies. So sit back relax and enjoy

Star Wars

The Jedi Samurai.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away . . . 

EPISODE 1 THE PHANTOM MENACE

**Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of  
trade routes to outlaying star systems are in dispute. Hoping  
to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships,  
the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the  
small planet of Naboo.**

While the congress of the Republic endlessly debates this  
alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly  
dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and  
justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict . . .   


"Sure we have arrived at the blockade." The pilot said. The two Jedi looked at each other.

"Place a call and let them know we are here." An older looking man with long brown hair and a graying bread said. His name Qui-Gon Jinn. A Jedi Master, net to him was his young padawan learner in the Jedi order. The brown hair young man was beside other young man with black hair tired in a braid. "Be careful Master Jinn. I sense something." The young man said.

"I can see why master Yoda wished for you to come with us master Soatome. I too sense something fowl but still we must wait and see."

And So the ship descends into the docking bay where they are soon taken to a conference room.

The small group waited. Ranma Soatome Leader of the Jedi Samurai sat kneeled in deep mediation. He saw visions of things to come, things of the past and things of the future, yet he knew that he cannot change anything. Why did Master Yoda send him even he himself did not know, yet he and his student was to wait and help the Jedi if the need called for it.

"Master. I have a bad feeling about this." Ben 'Obi-wan' Kenobi said as he removed his hood. Qui-Gon smiled and looked at him. "Be mindful of your feeling, my young padawan. This will go well and fast." Ranma wasn't so sure and so was Obi-wan.

**Chapter One**: Stopping an attack and saving a queen.

It's been five minutes and still no one came to see the Jedi, Suddenly Ranma stood up and grabbed his Lightsaber. The other two Jedi did as well. "Master Soatome what is it?" Obi-wan asked.

"The ship was just blown up." Just as that was said, some type of gas started to feel the room.

Outside the room several droids stood outside, blasters ready. The commanding droids nodded and the doors open to a room full of poison gas. Then out of no where three lightsabers lit the room and the Jedi attacked, Ranma using the Force pushed the robots back just before battle droids rolled in. "Shields, there's no way we can break that." Obi-wan yelled out.

"Then we run. Go. I'll meet back up with you." Ranma yelled. As soon as, the other two Jedi Knights was out of sight Ranma smiled. The battle droids keep firing their blasters. Ranma held out his hand the power of the Force coursing through him and. Soon the battle droids fell apart, that was until more came and that's when Ranma left.

In the Hanger bay.

Qui-gon and Obi-wan turned out to be okay. Using the force to drop down form a vent they hide behind a crate. "It's, an invasion. We need to get down to the planet." His apprentice agreed. "You were about one thing master. The negations were short." They both smiled before they went their separate ways. Obi-wan made his why to one of the ships, while Qui-gon hide in the darkness of the ship. Ranma also made his way to a third ship not having found the others he hide behind crates and weapons.

As the ships descended to the planet below Ranma started to get vision of an up coming battle a battle that has him worried. He saw a dark figure in dark robs his face painted black and red and a Jedi knight dieing. He also saw a young child. Shaking his head Ranma busted through the doors as they opened hopping to find the other knights on the way.

Obi-won was not having a good time he ran as fast as he could to avoid the blasts from the Droids air platform. Then he hard it the humming sounds of a lightsaber and the flash of a blue blade. Ranma cut right though the droids letting the platforms crash into a tree a few minutes later Qui-gon and a funny looking being walked up to them.

"I had a heck of a time finding you guys. Who's this?" Ranma asked. Qui-gon looked at Jar Jar Binks "A Native I think." Qui-Gon said. "We need to get to theeds. Any Idea?" Ranma looked at Obi-wan and. He looked at his master. "Great." The small group, started walking, the gungan followed them.

Ranma turned to looked at the creator. "Um we don't need you." Ranma said as the other two knights stopped to the look. "Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis  
where I grew up . . . Tis safe city." The three Jedi look at each other. "Can you take us there?" Qui-gon asked.

"Ahh, will . . . on second taut . . . no, not willy" Jar Jar said in a small voice. Ranma through up his arms. "Great, what away to get out hopes up, maid telling us way not?" The gungan looked down once more.

"Iss embarrissing, boot... My afrai my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare." Jar Jar Said. Just then they herd blaster fire and the sounds form the tanks. "You hear that?" Jar Jar nodded. " That the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way."

Obi-wan catching onto what his master is saying he followed up.

"They will find us, crush us into tiny little pieces and then blast us just for fun." Ranma had to hide his laughter the stories he heard about the two was true, they were one. "Now if you kindly lead the way. Ranma said.

"Oh, Yousa Point is well seen. This way! Hurry, Hurry!" the gungan commanded. Jar Jar lead the group until they come to a bank." How munch further?" Ranma asked. Jar Jar Looked at the Young Jedi.

"Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?" Jar Jar Said. "Great." Obi-won and Qui-gon looked at Ranma. "Something wrong Master?" Qbi-won said. "Don't ask please. " Ranma said turning off the power to his

Lightsaber. The Gungan looked at the black-haired Jedi. "My warning yous, Gungans no liking outlanders

so don't expict a wern welcome." The three Jedi looked at one other. "Don't worry about it. This hasn't been a day of warm welcomes for us." Jar Jar Shugs his shoulders and did a double somersault with a twist.

"Show off." Ranma said just as they were walking in the water. As they swam deeper in the water, a beautiful glow from the Gungan city started to light their way. Jar Jar Made his way first showing the Jedi that the way in was through the bubble shield that protects the city.

Scared out of their minds at seeing the Jedi The citizens of the city started to scatter away. Captain Tarpals came riding up on a two-legged animal he takes one look at Jar Jar and then the Jedi and sighs. "Yousa in big Dudu this time. Take them tada Big Bosses." Other guardsmen come riding by. One zaps Jar Jar in the rear end. "How wude." He said before walking.

Being in the court of the big bosses was like standing in an aquarium. Lightly dimmed but with enough light to see Boss Nass. "Yousa bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong." Qui-gon Jinn talked to Boss Nass, Trying to reason with him and then after awahile had to use the Jedi mind trick, but something was wrong, and it Jar Jar Knew it.

"Tis trap. The core is very dangerous." (A/n: Im Sorry but after going though the Star Wars Ep. one Script I decided that Jar Jar well talk normal, I never did like the Gungan aways.) "Thank You, Master Qui-gon Wait." Ranma Said, and turn back to Big Boss Nass. "Sir what well happen to Jar Jar." Ranma asked.

"He be a punishes for breaking the no come back rule." Ranma hated to admit it but Jar Jar could be a good ally in this."Sir Jar Jar owes a Life debt to Master Qui-gon here." Boss Nass looked shock.

"Is this true? You made life pack with this here outlander?" Jar Jar Nodded. "FINE! Be Gone with him." Ranma smiled. "What was the point in that Master Saotome?" Obi-won asked. "We need a navigator." was all Ranma said before following the other through the door, and to the Bongo hanger.

As they left the port Jar Jar is given the control to the Small submarine was seen leaving the city, going throw the core. As the were going Obi-won asked why Jar Jar was banished. The Answer he got wanted to make him laugh. "Jar Jar look out. We're being chased!" Ranma yelled making the other two Jedi jump. Jar jar hits the throttle and the small ship moves forward at a higher speed but the danger was still there until they hid in a cave. "We're taking in water here." Ranma said. Jar Jar Started to panic as the craft lost power. Qui-gon Stayed claim as Ranma closed his eyes. He pictures the insides of the craft. As he did he started to repair it though the power of the force.

Soon the Ship had power and the lights come on. "We're in trouble." Ranma said as a huge monstrous fish looked at them."Mesa think it best if we RUN!" Jar Jar Yelled. Soon an underwater chase beings as the small craft flies through the water. Ranma looked at the fish trying to see if he can force the thing away needless to say it didn't work but help did come when a bigger fish started to eat it. "There's always a bigger fish." Qui-gon said.

They did know how long it was but they finally averred at the city, a little late. As the group left the small ship is started to sunk. "Well that was fun." Ranma said. Suddenly there was a click The group looked to see what was up, when they saw the battle droids putting a blaster at them. "Hands up!"

Ranma looked at it "Sorry did you say heads up?" Ranma said then he pointed a finger upwards to the sky the droids looked up, as expected Qui-gon Obi-won and Ranma mad quick work of the robots. "Good thinking but how do you want to handle them?" Obi-won said putting to a second group of droids. Having no choice the four shut off their sabers and put down the droids having pick them up started poking their blasts at the group who started walking. "Take them away and blast them if they cause trouble." The droid sergeant said. "Roger, Roger. Start walking."

After while they move into the city that's where Ranma and Obi-won lunched other attack calling their Lightsabers and cut down the robotic army. "You two make a good team." Qui-gon said. "Who us? Naw. The three of us make a better team you should look into joining the group. We could use your skills." Ranma said.

Qui-gon smiled. "Tempting offer Master Saotome. But first we must save the Queen, and get back to Coruscant." Ranma nodded, They made their way though the place, when they suddenly saw a group of droids moving a small group through the streets. Nodding the speared apart and then one by one, they jumped down a slashed there way to the captive group.

"Hello. Hold still, please" Ranma said cutting off the binds. Qui-gon stepped up to the Queen. "I'm Qui-gon Jinn Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." An Old man stepped up to the Group. "Your negotiations Seem to have failed ambassadors." Ranma shook his head. "They never took place. We need to make contact with the republic." Qui-gon spoke again. "Im Sorry all communications been knocked out." The Captain of the Guards said. "A Transport then?" Captain Panaka nodded. "This way."

It didn't take long for them to reach a side door to the hanger. Opening the door just a crack The group look in. "Im Sorry there just to many of them." Panaka said. "Heh is that's what your worried about?" Ranma asked. "That will not be a problem. Your highness under the circumstances I suggest that you come with us to Coruscant." The queen didn't take long to answer. "Thank ambassador but my place is with my people." "Ya, nuts my lady you stay here there going to kill you. Plan and simple." Ranma said getting looks from the captain and the advisor. "What well it's the truth. No matter what after there done they will kill you." The queen looks thoughtful, and then looked at her handmaidens. "We are brave your highness. We will follow you." The youngest looking maiden said.

"If we're going, it has to be now." Qui-gon said. So the group spilt up once more Obi-won heading for the pilots, Ranma protecting the queen and Qui-gon taking care of the droids. "Halt were, are you taking these people?" A robot asked."I'm taking these people to Coruscant." Qui-gon said. "To were?" "To Coruscant." "To Coruscant that's doesn't compute, Your under arrest." But before the robot could fight his blaster he was cut down to pieces. The people hurried into a Nabooian Spacecraft leaving three people behind.

Once in space the craft made its way though the blockade, sadly though the ship was damage. "The hyperdrive system is fried." The Pilot called out. " We can still try to out run them until we can find a port for repairs." Ranma Said. The group starts to study star charts and maps and one planet they over looked. It was a small planet out of the way and had nothing to do with the trade Federation. "Tatooine" Obi-won said. "It's small and out of the why. They won't find us there." Captain Panaka Looked worried. "How can you be sure?" "It's controlled by the Hutts." Qui-gon Said. Ranma looked up. "Did you just say the Hutts?" They both nodded. "Sounds good." Ranma Said Smiling.

TBC.

A/N: Well there you go Chapter One. Two should be out soon probably by Thursday. So Leave your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Okay hear Chapter Two. Enjoy.

Also, Thanks for the reviews. Not many now but there should be more. Anyway This is where it stays from the Ep. One story line and ventures into how Ranma and the other are appointed to be the elite group known as Jedi Samurai. Warning for all you Uyko fans, She is not a Jedi I HATE Uyko because she thinks Ranma belongs to her. So as a warning Some of your favorite characters might end up on the wrong side of the force.

One more thing, Since Earth is not in the Star wars Universe there will be a planet similar to the planet. The Planet name is Terra. But as you can tell for Chapter one there is no curse. So anyways enjoy the story and please remember to review.

Chapter Two: The Legend of Jedi Master Ranma Saotome.

After much argument and yelling on Ranma's part the ship landed on the out skirts of a city on the desert planet. Leaving behind the Queen, The Captain, Obi-won and Ranma. Decided that Practice make prefect Ranma and Obi-won went outside the ship shed their cloaks and active their Lightsaber and starts a fake fight between the two.

It was like a dance for the two. Swinging blocking throwing in martial arts. Obi-won notices something familiar in Ranma's style, like he saw it before. Then it hit him. "You learned under Master Windu didn't you?" Ranma nodded. "Yeah back when he was a Knight." Ranma said blocking the Blue light of Obi-won's Saber.

"Master Windu saw potential in me and trained me himself. I think he was sadden when I passed the trails. From there I started training several new padawan." Obi-won looked shock and for good reason. "How the code says only one Knight may train one padawan ." Ranma nodded at this. "That true normally but Master Windu was forming a group at the time they decided to make him a Jedi Master. Since I was his best Padawan he appointed me the head of this new group." Ranma said as he once again blocked Obi-won's attacked.

"The Jedi Samurai?" Again Ranma Nodded. "See On my planet there are many countries. On one there's a legend of a warrior group called Samurai. There pretty much like the Jedi. So the grouped I formed is named The Jedi Samurai, the next generation of Jedi warriors." Ranma ducked under Obi-won's saber, and finished the fight off with a foot sweep.

"Man your not kidding, your good Master Saotome." Ranma Smiled. "Its not about being good it's about skill Remember that Obi-won."

Once back in side the ship the two decided to Look at the damage hyper drive unite. Indeed it was heavy damaged. Then Obi-won gets a com call from his. When Obi-won came back a blink look was on his face.

"Something wrong Obi-won?" Ranma asked cleaning his hands. "The don't take credits."

"That sucks. Here you might as well eat." Ranma said as he placed a planet of curry in front of Obi-won.

"What is it?" The Padawan asked.

"A Terra special rice curry." The Jedi Samurai answered back. Obi-won sat down and took a few bits and started to sweat drops. "Spicy." se said before diving for the water. "You think so? It taste fine to me." Ranma said back with a smile on his face.

Night falls and Ranma is once again in mediation. And again what he saw wasn't a happy vision. Once awake Ranma looked over Obi-wons' shoulder."Where this come from?" Ranma asked. "From a boy but this is way to much." Ranma looked at it some more. "Did your Master say anything else?"

"No, but there going to try something tomorrow." Obi-won answered. "Go get some sleep I'll stand watch."

Morning comes and once again Ranma and Obi-won are sparing. But for some reason Ranma thoughts was on something else. "Hold it, do you feel that?" Ranma asked. Obi-won looked around. "What is it I don't feel anything. Suddenly Ranma spots something. " Damn Sith prob get back in the ship." Ranma order.

"A what?" Obi-wan asked.

"No time to explain get in the ship." Obi-won obeyed and ran back in the ship just as the prob fired a blasted shot Ranma black the shot and throw his Saber at the small machine.

Ranma walked back in the ship. "Call Qui-gon, They know where here."

Obi-won nodded. "Master come in."

"Yes Obi-won?"

"Ranma just informed me that they know where here." Obi-won informed.

"We're about finished and the parts are on there way I have someone to pick up." Qui-gon said.

"Another pathetic life form" It was a good thing that Obi-won could not see his master frown.

"It's the boy Obi-won, he helped us get the pasts."

"Forgive me asked." Obi-won said.

Once everything was ready. Ranma kept watch for the Sith warrior. Over the horizon He saw Qui-gon and a young boy no more then nine or ten and behind them a cloaked figure and a speeder bike. " Damn Obi-won we got company!" Ranma yelled to the inside of the ship then when he looked back he saw a flash of green and red. Ranma could feel that Qui-gon was tired the young man ran up to him.

"Qui-gon side to take off." He said in between panting. Ranma nodded. "Right, lets go." Ranma said and ran with the boy inside the ship.

As the ship took of Both Ranma and Obi-won looked out the window. "Over there." Obi-won said.

The ship flies low and just as the dark warrior was about to finish the jedi knight Qui-gon makes a leap for the ramp, turned off his Lightsaber just as he hits the ground of the ship. Three voice call out. "You all right."

"I think so."

"What was that?" Obi won asked. Qui-gon gave a look at Ranma who nodded. "A Sith."

"Are you sure master?"

"There's no mistake Obi-won that's the same Sith that killed two Jedi Knights. Who happen to have been my friends." Ranma said. Obi-won looked at the two masters. Then at the young boy. "Anakin Skywalker, Obi-won Kenobi, and Ranma Saotome." The Two shook the young mans hand, and had to smile when he asked if they where Jedi. "Smart kid." Ranma asked.

Ranma sat at a table with his glass of water, thinking about the Sith that attacked, and his two friends.

Qui-gon walked up and sat beside him. "So it was a Sith that killed you students." He asked.

Ranma looked at him. "From a certain point of few." Ranma took in a heavy sigh. "They turned. A sith lord named Sidious made them a promise. Join him and gain more power then anything imaginable. And them wanted more gave in." Ranma took in other deep breath. "All our research and history has been wrong, there just like us only the power of the dark Side rules them." Qui-gon listen to the young Samurai. "Is that the reason why your seeking the help of the Knights?" He asked. Ranma looked up. "No that's not the reason, I believe that we can work together, something big is gonna happen. I can feel it." Ranma looked up and Saw the boy Anakin sleeping.

"Do you believe he maybe the one?" Ranma asked. "At first Master Yoda and Master Windu thought you may have been the chosen one." Ranma face vaulted. "I remember That was the reason why Master Windu trained me. After I beat him in a sparring match when I was seven. But I had a lot of issues about the why the council ran things and rather then seeing me turn to the dark side Master Windu asked to found a new Jedi Order." Ranma looked down on the table. "Was I wrong to go against them, Was I wrong and failed being a Jedi?" Qui-gon looked at Ranma.

That my young friend is what you have to decide on. Get some rest. We'll be at Coruscant before you know it."

Ranma got up from the table. "Master Qui-gon, no matter what they say about Young Skywalker please listen with your heart they can be of great help." Ranma left the ageing Jedi Master to his thoughts and feeling.

Nothing that Anakin has ever seen was as beautiful as the Planet of Coruscant. Sure the whole planet was a living city but that didn't stop the beauty of it. The ship landed on a plant from greeting the Jedi, the Queen and the Boy was a ageing man named Palpatine, He was the Senator for the Naboo. One look and you think he was a kind hearted man. But his past is as mysterious as his life.

"May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." They all bowed in returned to the High Chancellor out of respect. "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person." The queen looked at him as he continued. "I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." He finished. The Queen smiled. "Thank you for your concern Chancellor."

As the Queen and Chancellor walked away Qui-gon and the others stayed back to talk with the senator. "We must see the Council right away your honor, The situation has become more complicated then we thought." Palpatine smiled and let the Jedi go with a young boy and Jar Jar.

The Jedi Temple was grand to thoughts who first lay eyes on them. It towered to the skyline. Inside was amazing to Anakin as he stayed close to Jar Jar and Ranma. "Whoa Im gonna be trained in a place like this?" The Young boy asked. "If your luck yeah." Ranma said with a smile, remembering how he had the same look on Anakin's face when he first got here.

Qui-gon and Obi-won went in first seeing how they had more to report then Ranma had. How ever when the two came on Obi-won had a look for annoyance on his face. "Anakin after Ranma come out you will be tested to see if they will place you for training." Qui-gon said. "Yes sure, umm do I have time to say good bye to Padme' first?" Anakin asked. "I don't see why not. Master Ranma You may go in now." Ranma just shook his head and walked in to the chamber.

12 Jedi masters watched as Ranma made his report and upon come to the end Ranma made the same thoguht as Qui-gon had. "Ranma The boy will be tested but do you agree with Qui-gon that Anakin may be the chosen one?" Master Windu asked. Ranma looked at his Master. "Its hard to say Master, but there no dought that the force seems strong in him." Yoda ears peeked. "Trust you we do Master Ranma, but wrong something is." Ranma took in a deep breath. "Yes Master, I keep seeing visions of darkness, and Sith warriors. It started shortly after some students of mine disappeared." Ranma said.

"Your fault it is not, dark side they have turned." Yoda said. "Why Master, I taught them just as master Windu taught me." Ranma was having a break down. "Ranma calm down. Its not your fault." Master Windu got up and placed a hand on Ranma's Shoulder. " I trust you and you did a great job with the others, thanks to you there are more Jedi knights then there would have been without you."

"I can't help thinking about Uyko, how her eyes had nothing but hate in them." Ranma said. "Masters I'm having doubt that I belong in the Jedi Order." Master Windu looked at Yoda. "Can you handle one more mission." Ranma Nodded and was given his order. It seems that he was going back to Naboo.

Elsewhere.

"Your training is complaint." A Dark voice said. "Finally!" The figure had dark brown hair. She carried duel Lightsabers. She wore black clothing much like what her master is wearing. The double lightsaber master looked at her. "From this day forth you shall be called Death Crystal." Her Master said. "Yes My Master. Your Orders?" She said. "We wait for orders." Death Maul said back he knew a war was coming, and his master has yet to give any orders. But when the order came he will be waiting.

Once again The three Jedi, Anakin and The Naboo loaded the ship it was night on the planet and Ranma was the last to broad. "Well looks like we're at it again." Ranma said. Anakin Smiled. "Cool, we're here too?"

Ranma had to smile."Ranma had to smile at the Young soon to be Jedi. "That's right so tell me are you to be train?" That got him looks from both Qui-gon and Obi-won. "Was it something I said?" Ranma asked.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars: Jedi Samurai

Chapter Three: The Battle for Naboo and the attack of the Sith.

"Sir, we have come upon the location that the queen has given us, should we start our decent?"

The Pilot of the craft asked.

Qui-gon Jin nodded. "Yes but use extreme caution. There maybe droids about." The older Jedi said. Ranma took a look out side the window. Obi-won walked up next to his friend. "Is something wrong Ranma?"

"No its nothing I just thought I felt someone." Ranma said adding other hilt to his Lightsaber.

Obi-won looked at him. "You're a master of the double bladed lightsaber?" Ranma looked at him forgetting that the double bladed Saber are rare. "Yes there are only three masters in the order. And then some I hardly use the other blade never thought I would be needing it, in this case, I might." Checking the blade Ranma nodded. "My mother on my planet taught me the ways of sword men ship from the time I was three. That's how and why I was able to master it." Ranma told Obi-won.

Qui-gon Walked up to them. "Gentlemen, its time. Jar Jar we're counting on you." He Said.

Jar Jar Nodded as He once again jumped in the water to his home land. While they waited Qui-gon and Obi-won talked things out. Ranma kept to himself as he walked up to Anakin and Padme.

"Hey." was all he said before looking at Padme. "Anakin may I speak with Padme for a minute alone?" Asked the Jedi Samurai. "Sure." Then Anakin ran up to Qui-gon and Obi-won as Ranma looked at Padme.

"How may I help you master Jedi?" She asked. "Well for one you can tell me how long you plan to hide who you really are." Padme looked at Ranma. "How did you know."

"Royal proctorial call. The Queen that over there is a double, and a friend am I right?"

Padme nodded. "It was in the way you walked. I mean no harm Padme." The young woman looked thoughtful. Then she nodded. "Soon." was her answer before Jar Jar came back and told them the bad news.

An Hour Later.

The Group arrived and some ancient ruins Jar Jar said the was a holy place. And indeed it was. The Gungans came out and soon words was said. And true to her word Padme reviled herself to the group as they kneeled to the ground and asked for help Ranma couldn't help but smile. Soon very soon the planet well be in the rightful hands of the Naboo.

As things was getting ready Qui-gon Obi-won and Ranma decided on a three way Sparring practice. Truth be told Qui-gon was good, one of the better jedi That he has ever seen. Ranma was honored to be a part of this group. He felt that together there was nothing they couldn't do. Yet Ranma felt a strange force and he knew who it was. The double lightsaber help Ranma to block the two other Jedi. Then after awhile the blue blade of Ranma saber start to attack with the skills of a master.

After a long sparring match with Qui-gon and Obi-won Ranma hears Anakin yell that the captain and some men has arrived. Turning off their lightsabers the three Jedi ran to meet up with them. Soon the plan was made. And it wouldn't be easy. "There will be many deaths are you sure about this Padme?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, unless you have another idea." She said back.

"No not really, just remember we can protect you not fight a war for you." Qui-gon said.

An Hour Later.

A group of Naboo and jedi carefully mad their way inside the city getting to the palace was only a matter of time now. Qui-gon looked at the young Anakin Skywalker. "Once we get inside stay hidden okay?" Anakin nodded. Ranma came up a placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry squirt, This will be over before you know it."

Soon the group made it to the hanger, and just as the pilots was making there way to the fighters battle droids comes in and starts firing and them. The three Jedi made their way to protect the Queen. It didn't last very long and soon the droids were destroyed. Anakin went in and hide in a cockpit of one of the fighters.

"Hey wait for me." The young man said. "No Anakin stay there." Qui-gon said. "But I..."

"Stay there!"

Just as the group moved to the hanger doors, they started to open. There stood all in black two figures.

"Sith lords. Qui-gon Obi-won I'll handle the small one you got the big one." The three nodded and romoved their cloaks just as the two sith removed theirs. The big one had his face tattoo and had small horns on his head, while the small one female had brown hair and eyes. "Hello Ranma its been a while." She said in a calm cool voice. "Uyko. I knew it." Both sith started their lightsabers just as the two jedi started their Darth Maul started his attack while Darth Crystal and Ranma stood face to face.

"So tell me suger do you still miss her?" She asked. " Bitch I'll kill you!" Ranma ran at the person once known as Uyko Kuonji. One of Ranma students and friend, until his marriage to Kasumi Tendo. Uyko wanted revenge, so one night when Ranma was at a meeting with the Jedi when Uyko came in and killed Kasumi, that was when Uyko turned and was found by Darth Maul and Darth Sidious.

Ranma understood why Jedi can't get married. Before her death Kasumi told Ranma who had done it to say he was man was not true, he should had told Uyko he never loved her.

Just before he reached her Ranma jumped over Uyko and started up his saber and took a swing at Uyko's head who just blocked it. Her crimson blade meet Ranmas blue. Swinging and blocking was the best anyone could do. In the genitor room Ranma could hear Qui-gon and Obi-won was fighting Darth Maul.

"Why did you kill her Uyko I thought you was my friend?" Ranma asked as he fought Uyko. "Because I wanted you to marry me. I Love you, I had every right you be your wife." Uyko stated. " I didn't love you like that." Ranma was having trouble keeping up with Uyko's speed. " I was your cute fiancee." She wined

"That was before I feel in love with Kasumi I told you before I loved you like a sister." Ranma blocked an attack to his head.

He was losing to his hatred. He had to think of something. With a quick twist of the hilt Ranma spit the double bladed lightsaber into two pieces and pressed his attack.

After ten minutes Ranma felt Qui-gon die. "NOOOOOOO!" It came down the hall and Ranma now knew that something happen. "Time to end this Uyko." Ranma Said Ranma went as fast his could Swinging his Lightsaber fast and hard striking uyko's soon ranma was able to slice off one of her hands. Uyko screams of pain hurt Ranmas heart but it didn't stop her, and just as she reached him Ranma spined around her attack and swung at Uyko's head. Darth Crystal like her master was now dead.

He ran to the other two just in time to see Obi-won left up his master.

"Master Qui-gon!" Ranma yelled at his friend. Its was to late to save him. "Obi-won promise me that you and Ranma will train Anakin, he is the chosen one, he will bring balance to the force. " With his last breath Qui-gon dies in his Padawan arms. Ranma looks at him both are cut and injured. "Im Sorry. If you'll like I can finish your training." Ranma said helping Obi-won lower his master to the floor. "My training was complete, Master Saotome. Will you help me train the boy?" Ranma smiled. "Sure, we should be able to make him the best." Ranma then looked thoughtful. "We'll you would have to go though training again."

Obi-wan looked at him. "As a Jedi Samurai?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ranma said with a smile.

The day Was won. Anakin Flew in with the rest of the Star ship fighters. Ranma and Obi-won walked out with a smile on their faces. "Good job Anakin." Ranma said. " Master Saotome sir, Im not going to get in trouble am I?" Ranma laughed. And patted the young mans shoulder.

About an Hour later a large gray Star ship landed near the court yard.

"Now, Viceroy. You have to go back and explain this to the Senate." Padme said. She looked at the newly elected chancellor. "Congratulations, On your election chancellor." As they walked away they came upon

Anakin: "Well, you're a hero young anakin we should like foreword to your career as a Jedi." Then he patted him on the should and came upon Ranma.

"Well Done Master Saotome, Im Sure you uncover the identity of this warrior?" He asked.

"Yes but we have yet to fine the master. It looks like the Sith are back and they maybe another war in the near future. That much I know. We I can't stay." Ranma said not trusting him.

"Good good, you must fine the rest of your group that has turned to the dark side yes?" Ranma Nodded and left him with the queen.

At Night fall a group of Jedi Nights and The Naboo came for Qui-gon burning. Standing next to Obi-won and Ranma Anakin looked at the two. "What is gonna happen to me?" Obi-won looked at young Skywalker and smiled. "Ranma and I have been given permission. You will become a Jedi I promise you." He insured Anakin.

After words Ranma stares at the star.

"Troubled you are young Saotome." Yoda said. Ranma sighed. "Do you remember the visions I had?" Yoda nodded. "There, going to be a great war. I don't know who or what starts it but we must take caution and make sure that Both group of Jedi Master Yoda."

"Agree with you I do. Mediate on this I will. Now rest you need." Yoda said. Ranma smiled. "Do you really believe Anakin is the chosen one?" The small green nom nodded. "Powerful he will become, balance to the force he will." Ranma smiled then he left the Jedi Master be.

The Next day promised a Perade. Gungans and Nadooians moving about in. Boss Nass and together the Queen. Padme Passed Boss Nass the globe of Peace and with a loud. "PEACE!" The celebration continues.

Ranma stood and watched. He knew that something was going to happen. He just didn't know what.

The End?

A/N: I know Im going to get a lot of flames But Understand something I HATE Uyko. Okay Some of you may want to know why I didn't add any of the cuts scenes, well that's an easy one. I wanted the story to god smoothly. The was really just the first part of the three parts that is the first Saga of Star wars.

I hope you enjoy the first part Look for attack of the clones in the next chapter. Also Who do you want to see as the next sith, Vader is out though. Ranma will face him in Ep Three. Happy readings.


End file.
